The Fight Among Us
by Vampsalltheway
Summary: What happens when someone new shows up from an enemy. Everything may seem alright, but are they really?
1. The Story Begins

**New Story! :P I kind of lost interest in my previous stories and had no ideas to further their story. Sorry! Though, I am going to test out this story.**

 **I do not own any of the characters that are from the Marvel Universe. Please enjoy! :D**

"TONY!" I yelled from the punching bag area. Tony decided to put a hole through the stupid thing. So much for training this morning.

"What? That isn't funny to you?" He asked. "Because I thought it was."

"No, it wasn't. Didn't Fury call you out on a mission last night?" I asked him. I just wanted this knucklehead out of the training room.

"Yea, but I had Clint and Steve go. I couldn't be bothered…" Aka, he was drunk as usual. I couldn't deal with him at the moment. I packed my duffle bag and headed back up to the Avenger's common room.

When I got there, Thor was watching some childish cartoon on the TV. Natasha was in the kitchen with Bruce making God knows what. Vision was reading some kind of book by the window while Wanda was sitting next to Vision, intrigued at the magic she summoned.

"Hey Thor." I decided he would get my mind off the stress.

"Hey Miranda. Say, what are these dancing colorful characters that are on this screen?" He asked. I looked at the screen to see a cartoon I haven't seen since I was a child.

"Cartoons. They entertain children with the brain capacity the same as Stark." I answered. He laughed and changed the channel. I walked into the kitchen to see if I could help Natasha and Bruce. Because the last thing you need is a Hulk screwing everything up.

"Hey. What smells good in here?" I asked. Natasha turned and gave me a small smile. Bruce kept his eyes on whatever he was making, but gave me a wave in my direction.

"Bruce and I are making pizza. Steve and Clint are due back in a few hours. Thought it would be a little surprise." Nat answered.

"How come you're up here early? I thought you went to the training room?" Bruce asked, finally turning towards me.

I could only say one word, "Stark." Bruce nodded and returned to the dough and Nat rolled her eyes. We all knew that he was a trouble maker. "Just call if you need help in here." Nat waved me away once she looked back at the recipe.

I made my way to Vision and Wanda. Vision looked up from his book and smiled at me. Wanda, on the other hand, was still concentrating on the magic.

"Don't mind her. She's just trying some new things out." Vision answered me once he saw me looking at her.

"I don't care… unless she burns down the complex." Vision laughed and I thought I saw a small smile from Wanda. She stopped summoning and looked out the window.

The elevator dinged. I turned to look and saw Stark emerge from it. _FFS_ , I thought. Not him. I rolled my eyes and made my way to my room… which I had to pass the elevator to get to.

"There she is! Still mad? Come on. It was a joke Mir." He said. He also knew that I hated that nickname, so he used it. Once I passed him, I stopped and did a side glance towards him. I could see that he was a little sorry, but not after that last mission. I went into my room and just layed on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

It all started when Stark and I went on a mission in Florida. Fury said that there was reports of robots, suspected to be run by Loki, were tearing apart the skyscrapers. We complied and got onto the Quinjet. Before the scheduled landing point, I jumped out and glided toward the ground. I looked up to see Stark following after me and Fury having a disappointed look at us. _Too bad_ , I thought.

Once Tony and I reached the ground, I spotted the first group of robots. They were walking in and out out of a building, carrying a weird device each time. I signaled to Tony, saying that I'll go in first. But, he took it to just shoot the robots from the spot we were at. I took a deep breath and tried not to kill him right then and there.

After that little event, I made my way into the building while lighting a little fireball in my hands. Stark followed and was careful not to make me mad again. We found a few more robots throughout the skyscraper and I took them out. Once we reached the top, there was a mysterious item in a case that was untouched.

"This must be what they were after." He stated the obvious. "How much do you think we're going to get for it?"

"Nothing. We are giving it to Fury and letting him deal with it. We don't need to be in the grave even further." I answered. I pocketed the item and radioed to Fury. All of a sudden, all the electricity cut out and was replaced by sparks and flames. I turned around to find that Stark wasn't behind me.

I immediately ran back down the way we came. I constantly called out Stark's name and tried to radio to him. Once I was out of the building, I found Tony screwing with a box on the side of the building.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled at him. He didn't jump. All he did was turn around and smile.

"I thought you would get a kick out of it. Were you scared?" He asked. His metal armor didn't have a scratch on it while I had little cuts here and there on my arms and legs. I rolled my eyes and turned on my shoes (Flying shoes because I don't have that much magic :P). I flew back up to the Quinjet and Stark followed.

After that day, I thought I would kill him. But Vision and Steve talked me out of it. Not only did he make me mad, but he almost destroyed the item. For all we know, that could have been a huge mistake.

There was a knock on my door. I jumped out of my thoughts and went to go answer it. When I opened it, Steve was at my door. I smiled and gave him a small hug. He was injured because he jumped when I hugged him.

"Steve, are you OK? Where are you hurt?" I asked him. He pointed to his side and a small gash on his arm. I led him in my room and he sat on my bed. I walked into my bathroom and got a wet cloth. When I returned, he lifted his shirt and I could see little burns on his sides. I walked over to him and kneeled right in front of him. I placed my hands on his side and summoned a healing spell.

"Miranda, thank you. You don't have to do this." He said. I waved him away once I healed his sides and his arm.

"Don't worry about it. You guys are like my family. And I have no where else to go." I told him. He smiled, gave me a small hug, and left. I leaned against the doorframe of my room and watched everyone in the common room. The story of why I don't have a real family is for another time…

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked this. Like I said, I kinda lost interest in my other stories. I decided to write about Marvel because I just watched CA:CW for the 5th time :P. Anyway, there won't be any lovey-dovey relationships. So… Sorry xD. Hope you guys enjoyed! Until next time, Bye!**


	2. A New Mission

**Hello! At the time of writing the 2nd chapter, there were no reviews. So, I don't know how you like the story. I will be continuing this :P .**

 **I do not own any of the characters from the Marvel Universe! Enjoy the story :D**

The rest of the day went on with a drag. Clint returned right after Steve and everyone seemed happy again. I was still resting on the doorway of my room when someone walked up to me.

"Hey Miranda." Scott said. Scott Lang, professional thief. What, what is he doing here? H emus of saw my confusion and continued. "Getting my Ant Man suit cleaned. That last battle did some good damage to it." Ah.

"Good, good." By now, I was just looking around the room, in my own little world. I wasn't really thinking about one specific thing, but my thoughts were everywhere. This usually happens when I use too much magic. I waved Scott away and closed the door. In my room, I went on my laptop and did one research about that item I found with Stark.

"It says here that it controls electronic armies…" I said out loud. Once I got into Fury's database that I wasn't supposed to be in, I got the information I needed. I just had a gut feeling that Loki was behind this, along with some others. I closed my laptop and leaned back in my chair. It was boring around here when none of us are out on a mission. There was a knock on my door.

"Miranda? The pizza is ready if you want. What's wrong?" I heard Natasha say from the other side. I sighed and went to go answer it.

"Nothing. Just thinking…" I replied. She lifted one eyebrow, but didn't say anything else. She left and I soon followed because I was starting to get hungry.

"There she is! I thought she was never going to come out of that room of hers." I heard Tony yell. _Take a deep breath, you can't kill him yet,_ I thought to myself. Natasha knew I didn't want to take any of his crap right now, so she led me to the kitchen.

Thor was standing over the pizza while Bruce was next to him. Wanda was grabbing drinks for everyone when she saw me come in. She gave me a small smile and I returned the gesture. Vision came in through the wall to help Wanda and I rolled my eyes. Does he not know how to use a door? I laughed to myself.

"Who let Scott in by the way?" I asked Natasha, leaning on the counter next to the stove.

"Who do you think? The 'one and only!'" She said. We both laughed because a while ago, Stark proposed that we call him that. Everyone that was there just left the room, making Stark calling himself that.

"If the food's ready, what are we waiting for?" Clint said while walking into the kitchen.

"We have another guest coming. He should be here shortly." Bruce said, walking out of the kitchen. Clint put on a confused face and so did I. So Bruce wasn't going to tell us. That is so nice of him.

I asked if Natasha needed help but she just waved me away. I walked out of the kitchen to find James Rhodes talking to Tony. Those two are inseparable. He turned and saw me walking towards them.

"Miranda. How are you?" He asked me while hugging me.

"The world isn't destroyed, so… good." I replied while breaking the hug. He laughed and so did Stark. I looked at him and squinted my eyes. I walked towards the dining table where everyone else was. I heard James tell Tony, "What did you do this time?"

Everyone sat down at the table and started to eat. Vision kept reading his book, but was still talking to others. Wanda was multitasking by eating and watching the spell she was summoning. Scott was looking around if he could steal other people's food while they weren't looking. Steve and Clint were telling the others about the mission, but I didn't care. I only cared about one thing: that mysterious item.

All of a sudden, I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I look at it to see a call coming from Fury. I excused myself and made my way to the common room. I answered Fury's call.

"Agent Miranda. I have a mission for you. Come to the Quinjet to talk to me." I nodded and shut down my phone. I looked into the dining area and saw that everyone was preoccupied. I hope they won't mind that I'm gone.

I left the tower and made my way outside. A fresh breeze hit my face. There were people walking everywhere. I looked up to see the Quinjet high in the sky. I hit a button on my bracelet which made me go invisible to the human eye. I flew up the jet and they cleared me to enter. I made my way to Fury's little office.

"Agent." He nodded for me to sit down. I looked to the screen to my right and saw a small town totally destroyed. Another screen showed a picture of the town lit up in green. I instantly knew who was behind it. "I see you are familiarizing yourself with what you are going up against. Any questions before I hand you the report?"

"How many casualties?" I asked him.

"None. Loki seems to not be after regular humans. He may go after agents and super humans. Just watch yourself. Here you go." Fury hands me the report and I look through it. It seems like Loki's minions evacuated the town before he brought down Hell on the town. I knew exactly who he was after…. Me.

 **Hey! Sorry this one was shorter than the first. I didn't have much time to write it and the next chapter will be a surprise. If you liked it, please tell me by leaving a review so I know! Until next time, Bye!**


	3. The Disappearance (Tony POV)

**Hello! At the moment of writing the third chapter, there were not any reviews on the first or second chapter. I don't know if you like this new story, but I certainly do. If you do or don't like it, please leave a review so I know what to improve on or if I should change some things around.**

 **As always, I do not own any of the characters from the Marvel Universe.**

 **Please enjoy the story! :P (Tony's point of view that continues right after the last chapter)**

"Do you know where Miranda is?" I asked Steve. He shrugged and looked around.

"The last time I saw her was at dinner an hour ago." He replied. That was the last time I saw her too…

"Well, thanks anyway. I just wanted to ask her something." Steve walked off to go talk to Bucky. What help Cap was.

"Looking for something?" I turned to see Natasha walking up to me.

"Someone actually. Where's Miranda?" I asked her.

"I saw her do something with her phone and then just leave. Maybe she got a report. What did you do to her now Tony?" She responded. Natasha gave me tense stare and I shifted uneasily.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did earlier today." Natasha looked surprise. Apologizing for something I did was not me. I would just let it slide and hope that they don't notice. "Shocker, I know."

"I'm putting a bet on that she got a mission from Fury. I would talk to Clint since he just returned back. Maybe he knows something." I thanked Natasha and went to go find Clint.

When I found Clint, he was finishing up the dishes in the kitchen with Thor. Seeing a god clean is the funniest thing I may have seen.

"What brings you in here Stark? I know you're not here to clean." Clint looked up once he saw me walk in. Thor rolled his eyes with a little smile when Clint finished his statement.

"You know me so well. But, I'm looking for Miranda. Nat said that you should know something." I told him. Clint scrunched up his nose and took a second to think.

"Now that you mention it, I overheard Fury talk to Maria about that device you and Miranda confiscated a while back." He replied.

"Did you hear what they were saying?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know Tony? What did you do know?" He said while finishing the last dish in the sink.

"I saw her go into the elevator after she left dinner tonight. I think it's safe to say that she isn't returning back tonight. Just wait until tomorrow morning for her to return." Thor said while walking back to the common room. I lifted an eyebrow. Thor wasn't like this usually. Something is definitely up.

Clint heard what I heard too. "Look, Tony, if you're really worried about Miranda, maybe you just have to ask Fury. And if he doesn't tell you anything, maybe Miranda is in some kind of trouble. You know you can't go alone." Clint walked up to me and put an hand on my shoulder. He looked down and walked past me to the common room.

He was right. I can't go alone. A few missions ago, Fury sent me to Russia to go with Miranda. Fury put me in charge of telling Miranda to come with me, but I never told her. I went to Russia to deal with suspect of some kind of crime. Half way through the fight, it was 20v1 (me being the 1) and my armor was damaged heavily. I didn't stand a chance of winning this one.

All of a sudden, the assistant leader was dead. I didn't move a muscle nor had my enemies. I see Miranda hovering above us. She started taking out each of the members. Someone released a little hatch below me and I fell through the ground. The hatch above shut.

I was in a dark room. I slouched against the wall behind me, holding a cut I had on my forearm. The lights suddenly went on and I was blinded momentarily. A figure stood 20 feet in front of me. I instantly knew who it was: Ultron.

"I'm not here to talk Tony Stark. I am here to finally end you. Goodbye Stark. Don't worry, your little 'clan' will join you soon." I took a deep breath, knowing that this was my end. I wanted to do everything I could to stop him, but I was weak. I knew I should've told Miranda to come with. This would of never happened.

"Ultron, I think you are mistaken." Someone said. I looked to my left to see Miranda just lowering to the ground. _The hell is she doing?!_ I thought. She was going to get herself killed. I could see cuts on her arms and a small cut on her face. Miranda seemed to not notice them.

"Miranda, what a surprise. I thought Loki took care of you awhile ago." He stated. Miranda was focused on him and only him.

"You were mistaken. I was close to killing Loki if I had enough energy to sustain it. You had a lucky shot by taking out one of my batteries. Maybe I will just have to get revenge by ending you." She created a small ball of electricity in her hands. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

She threw the ball at Ultron. He dodged it and it hit the wall. But it didn't die out. Ultron shot some kind of ray that was coming straight for me. I shut my eyes know that this was actually the end for me.

"Am I dead?" I asked aloud after a few seconds of not feeling any extra pain. I opened my eyes to see Ultron gone and Miranda laying on the floor to my right. I crawled to her and saw that Ultron hit her instead. She sat up and the skin on her side where she was hit started to heal up. Miranda must've had just enough energy to heal herself. She placed a hand on a cut on my arm and that started to heal. I stopped her and told her to just relax. I contacted Fury and told him what happened.

Miranda stood up almost like nothing happened. There was a ladder where the hatch was and saw some Clint in the opening. I let Miranda climb up the ladder then I followed after her. A smaller jet was on the ground and could hold up to 3 people. I knew Fury sent Clint when I didn't answer back after he demanded to know where Miranda and I were. I looked down and followed Miranda and Clint to the jet where we went back to my tower.

After the day that my idiot intentions almost killed Miranda, I told the others that I would never go on another mission alone. I couldn't risk getting another Avenger killed. And that is why Miranda never looks me in the eye. I do things to get her attention once in awhile, but I don't mean to hurt her, not after what Loki did to her.

Then I realized something. I knew exactly where Miranda went.

Fury sent her to go kill Loki. But why did Fury want her to go alone? I wasn't about to sit around and find out too late.

 **Hello! I didn't know what I wanted to do for this chapter, so I decided to give a little insite on another mission of Tony's and Miranda's. To clear up, Miranda is not human at all. She was created, not born. More information will be revealed about her in the upcoming chapters.**

 **Until next time, Bye!**


	4. Not Giving Up Just Yet

**Hello! It has been awhile because I don't know how to continue this story. But I do have some ideas. Make sure to follow the story to read more once I update, and leave a comment so I know if you do or do not like the story.**

 **As usual, I do not own any of the characters from the Marvel Universe.**

 **Please enjoy! :D**

Fury had sent me to look through the towns that were destroyed. I saw citizens walking around, more depressed than when Steve lost Peggy. They saw me walk around, surveying the damage. Some looked at me and gave me a sad smile. _They trust me that I'm here to help_ , I thought. All I could do was return the gesture.

Three towns later and there wasn't a single thing remaining that said Loki did it, besides the tapes Fury showed me. I walked up to a destroyed factory. The structure was semi standing. If I was to take a look inside, I didn't have much time before it collapsed on itself. I have to avenge the citizens that lost their homes and their jobs. Since it was basically midnight and about to go inside, I lit a light ball to see the way.

Inside, there were conveyer belts that were half destroyed. _Obviously Loki didn't care what he was destroying_. I could only remember the times of when I was under his control when I walked through this place. I took a deep breath before continuing to another room.

The next room I entered was an office. Pictures were facing down on the desk, well, what was left of it. I picked up one and saw a man and a woman standing together with a baby in the woman's arms and a little boy in front of the man. _A family's dreams ruined by him_ , I closed my eyes and thought. There was no way in hell that he was going to destroy more.

There was a noise in the main room. I quickly extinguished the light ball and went invisible. Hopefully that thing out there didn't see me. I looked around the corner, and sprang back when an object was flying at my head. Whatever was out there did not want me here.

"He knows you are here Miranda. I'm here to bring you to him." It said. _Crap_ , I immediately thought. I am not dealing with this one right now.

"She isn't here right now. But I will tell him this. Go-" Before I could finish my sentence, the floor beneath me started to shake. I became visible again and peaked around the corner.

Ultron was coming right for the room I'm in. I could use help right now, but it takes a lot of my energy to send something telepathically. There was a hole in the ceiling of the office which led to another floor. I flew through and saw Ultron walk into the office when I was hidden.

To my left, I saw something fly towards me and rolled five feet the other way. I manage to dodge it, but with a small cut on my left arm. Ultron came through the hole I went through and he locked onto me. I motioned at him and he went flying to the wall behind him. I pinned him there while I got up and ran the opposite direction.

All of a sudden, I fell down to the ground. I turned my head to see that Ultron shot out one of my batteries in my side. That will leave a hell of a mark. Ultron was now unpinned since I couldn't hold him up with my power. I could feel my energy just diminishing. There was the possibility of contacting someone right now, but that would take the rest of my energy.

Ultron grabbed my neck and held me in the air in front of him. I struggled to try to get some air, but it was no use.

"I see I got another lucky shot. But your little friend isn't here to save you. Anything to say or ask before you meet your maker, again?" I kicked my legs around trying to get something to grip to. He released a little pressure on my throat so I could say something if I could, but I still couldn't breath all that much.

"How did you manage to escape a while back?" I asked him. If I was going to be taken away, may as well know something before hand.

"Ah yes. That day I remember like it was yesterday. I was about to destroy your friend, but you stopped me. Your little ball of electricity did die out, so I created my own to look like you tricked me. I left the room once you hit the floor. As much as I wanted to destroy you, Loki already made plans." He replied. I knew I had to keep some energy to heal Tony, just incase there was another battle. But Clint came to help us.

"What does Loki want from me now?" My energy was reducing at a rapid rate. By now, I don't think I even have enough energy to heal, and that takes less energy than blinking for me.

With no warning at all, Ultron threw me through the wall to his right. I landed on the floor and looked up to see what was happening. There were light blue rays coming from behind the wall to the right. I couldn't see who it was, and I don't think that I have enough energy to find out.

I could see black spots in my eyes, and my body went into low battery mode to try to save some energy. I tried to stand up, but resulted in my legs giving out. There were sparks around me coming out of the wall. Ultron must have put electricity back into the building. This whole building is either going up in flames again, or going to the ground. I have to get out of here before it is too late.

I go some energy from the wall, but it was too much to handle to get more. I half crawled/ half kneeled toward the front. The ceiling right above me started to give in, and I couldn't exactly move that fast. _This is it. If Loki wanted me dead, then so be it_ , I thought. There was no way for me to move out of the way quick enough, so this was the end. I looked toward the ground, knowing that it would be the last thing I see.

After a few seconds, there was rock around me, but nothing landed on me besides little pieces which didn't hurt. I was confused until I looked up to see Tony struggling against Ultron. Just looking at Stark's face, Ultron would win. I made a motion with my hand and thought about Loki. My fingers twitched, meaning that I had just enough energy to pull this off. I made the last gesture and Ultron was gone. Tony fell forward from the momentum, but caught himself before hitting the ground. He looked at me and immediately rushed to me.

I fell on my back, defeated with no energy. All I could see was blinking red, meaning that I basically had no more power. Tony put his hand under my head to prevent the sparks. I could hear him talk to someone through FRIDAY **(Female JARVIS btw)**. There was buzzing and beeping in my ears, coming from the computer component in my brain. Before darkness consumed my vision and my thoughts, I knew one thing was for certain.

Loki is getting something big headed his way once I'm done healing.

 **Hey! The bolded part in the chapter is just me giving you information just in case you didn't know. If you did know, just disregard. As I said in previous chapters, I will continue this story. More information on Miranda will be revealed in the upcoming chapters.**

 **Until next time, Bye!**


	5. Emotions Are High (Loki-Natasha POV)

**Hello! I haven't had time to write the chapters lately. Sorry! But here I am writing chapter 5 for you!**

 **As always, I do not own any of the characters from the Marvel Universe.**

 **Enjoy! (This is in the POV of Loki & Natasha)**

"How could you fail this?!" I roared at the minion before me. He looked down in defeat.

"I did not mean for this to happen. I would have gotten her if he-"

"Petty excuses. I thought that I could trust you in this. Maybe I just have to do it myself." I walked off to start planning for what to do next.

 **~~~ (Nat)**

Everyone went to their rooms after dinner. Tony left after talking with Clint. Something was up, and no one knew what was going on. I decided to see if I could get some sleep. I changed into comfortable clothing to sleep in, if I was to get any.

About 2 hours later, I heard the elevator running. _Who could be up this late?_ I thought. I took my taser glove with me and headed out. Steve also came out of his room when he heard the elevator. I could tell that we both had the same thoughts.

The elevator dinged and I was ready to knock whoever came out of those doors.

"Nat. Steve. Don't." The person from the elevator said. Tony? What was he doing back? Steve raised an eyebrow and put down his shield. Tony walked out of the elevator, holding Miranda in his arms. She had cuts and bruises everywhere. I could tell that she lost all her energy and couldn't heal.

Steve went to Stark and took Miranda. He quickly made his way to the hospital area. I took a deep breath, hoping she was ok. I looked at Tony and he had significant damage to his suit. He stepped out of it and it walked itself to the fixing area downstairs.

"Tony, what happened?" I asked him. We started walking to where Steve took Miranda.

"It's a long story. And it starts with Fury." He replied. While walking to the little hospital, we knocked on the other's doors, telling them what happened. Some immediately rushed before us, while some stayed with us, trying to get more information.

After about 10 minutes, everyone was up and in the waiting room. Steve walked out and told us that the doctors were fixing her. I'm pretty sure that no one had any sleep anyway.

"Who did this to her?" Bruce asked once everyone calmed down.

"Looks like we didn't take out Ultron in the first place." Tony said. He looked down in defeat. He cared for Miranda, and he couldn't stand her hurt.

"Wait, Ultron is still running? How is that possible? He didn't exactly have a fully functioning mechanism the last time we encountered him." Bruce said.

"That would mean someone controls him. But who?" Clint asked. I heard a noise and looked up at Scott. I cocked my head and raised an eyebrow. Some saw me and looked at Scott also.

"Who are you again?" Thor asked him. I'm pretty sure that the two haven't officially met. And now wasn't the time to introduce.

Before Scott could say anything, the doctor came into the room we were all in. Stark was the first to stand up. The doctor took him aside to tell him whatever the news was. He's either internally screaming for joy, or internally crying. And he knows how to keep a straight face.

It looked like Stark thanked the doctor and he headed to his room. I took a deep breath and followed after him. The others also got up, but they went back to their rooms to get some sleep.

"So..." I said once he stepped into his room and I was in the hallway. Tony turned around. His eyes didn't look so sad anymore. I hoped that it was good news.

"I haven't seen her in this state since I found her. I hope he isn't after her again." He broke the silence.

"That was probably the worst, but best day of her life outside of Loki's control. There was nothing else you could have done to save her Tony" I reassured him. He did a slight nod and took a deep breath.

"At least she is going to be ok. Ultron's hit to her battery wasn't critical. But the only way for the doctor to fix her was to delete her memory of the fight." He said.

"You're sad because she won't remember you saving her?" I asked jokingly. I got him to laugh, and that was a second. The first time is when I got to slap Clint.

"That too. But, when I got there, they were having some sort of small conversation. I couldn't make it out. Just after, he spotted me, he threw Miranda. That put me over the edge even more." He told me. I put a hand on his shoulder and he smiled.

"At least she's going to be ok. We'll protect her from Loki. Get some sleep. You need it more than the rest of us." I said. He thanked me and closed the door.

When I got back to my room, I immediately went to my bed. From the stress and lack of sleep, I was so tired. In the morning, I would check on Miranda. We're basically the only family she has.

We aren't letting Loki near her any time soon.

 **Hey! If you enjoyed this please leave a comment so I know if like it or hate it. I decided to do two POV's because I didn't know how to do a full chapter of Loki without spoiling anything.**

 **Until next time, Bye!**


	6. Memories

**Hello! Thanks for the follows and favorites of the story! The next few chapters may be delayed due to circumstances. Without further ado, chapter six!**

 **As always, I do not own any of the characters from the Marvel Universe.**

 **Also, I do not own any Disney titles and movies stated in the chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Where am I?_ I thought to myself. Last thing I remember is eating dinner with everyone. When I tried lifting my head, a sharp pain went through my whole body. _OW_.

"Agent. I see you're awake." I could hear someone say. I would turn to see who it was, but I don't want that pain to come back. Something cold was suddenly pressed into my hand. When I tried to look at it, the pain wasn't present.

"What year is it?" I asked. The person who I assumed is the doctor laughed. I sat up in the bed that I was lying in.

"For you to heal, we had to get rid of the memory of it. I guess that's how L-" He stopped when I put my hand up. I didn't want to hear his name. I took a deep breath. "I'll tell Mr. Stark that you're awake." I looked down and nodded. He walked out and I was left alone. I tried to see if I could remember anything, but nothing came to mind.

I looked around to see the Avengers hospital area. I've probably been here more times than anyone else. That made me laugh a little because everyone gives me crap about it. I could see my clothes in the corner covered in blood. _The hell kind of battle did I get myself into now?_ I thought. My arms had little cuts and bruises on them. I would heal myself, but I don't want the doctor to get mad.

"Miranda!' I heard someone say. I looked up to see Tony and smiled. He was like a big brother to me. I could see sadness in his eyes, but once he saw that I was awake, happiness returned to them. He hugged me while I was still sitting on the bed. His hand grazed over the side of my waist and almost screamed in pain. I pulled up my shirt to see huge black-and-blues where my batteries were.

"Agent. You have taken too many shots to those. We either have to replace with better ones or take them out completely at one point." The doctor spoke up when he saw me look at them. These were my whole energy source for the computer/human component in my body. I've had these when _he_ made me.

"Is she clear Doc?" Tony asked the doctor. He nodded and wrote something on a clipboard. Tony helped me out of bed. I placed a hand on my injuries and healed them. I could sense the negativity from the doctor. He rolled his eyes and left to give Tony and me some privacy.

"What happened Stark?" I asked once the doctor left. He looked at me with a confused look.

"I don't know if you should know…" He left off. I stared at him.

"Tony. The last thing I remember is dinner last night. What happened after?" I asked again. All he did was pick up my old clothes in the corner and hand them to me. I took them and put shoes on so I don't walk out of here barefoot.

"Listen, Miranda. All I can tell you is that it had something to deal with… him." He finally answered. I looked away, not wanting to know now. I had to get my mind off of this topic now. He could tell by my expression because he said, "Let's go to the others. They're all worried about you." I nodded and started to head out with Tony.

As we walked to the main room, I couldn't get my mind of _him_. I shook my head and we continued the way. Once I saw the others, my mind finally changed thoughts.

"Miranda! You're awake!" Thor greeted me first. I smiled and went to hug him. Thor was the first one to notice me that while ago. But for now, it was a happy moment and I didn't want to think about it.

"Hey. Glad to see you're ok." Steve came up to me and I hugged him. Every other greeting basically went like this. They all cared about me. I never knew how much. It's definitely a lot more than _him_.

"So, what do you want to do now Miranda?" Nat asked once the greetings were over.

"I don't know. I'm kind of in the mood for a movie." I said. Everyone agreed. Then I noticed a few were gone. "Hey, where are Scott, Vision, and Wanda?'

"Well, Scott went to go pick up his suit and Fury sent the other two on a small mission. They should be back tomorrow." Clint said. Ah.

"What movie should we watch? I'm thinking 'The Birds'." Sam said. We all looked at him and laughed.

"How about 'Finding Dory'?" Nat suggested. She winked at me, knowing I need to change my thoughts. No one disagreed and we watch the movie.

By the end, Bucky look confused as ever. I heard him mumble to Steve, "What has cartoons come to these days?" Cap laughed.

Thor stood up and said, "Now that has a good meaning. If only my brother could take something from that." I closed my eyes. I got up and headed to my room. Nat put a hand out to try to stop me, but I just needed to be alone. Once I got to my room, I locked the door and sat on my bed with my head in my hands.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. I told them to go away, but that person wasn't going to leave. I decided against using magic to open it, so I got up to unlock the door.

"Miranda. Ndiyavuya nguwe phezulu **("I'm glad you're up" in Xhosa)**. When I heard the news last night, I knew I had to come over." T'Challa **(Black Panther)** said. I smiled and let him into the room.

"Thank you for your concern T'Challa. But I know you have more important things to do than worry about me." I walked to the window and looked out to see Midtown Manhattan. Everything looked so peaceful from here. I wished everything in my life would be like that.

"Nonsense. As someone who wants to bring justice to the world, I can be worried about you. But, I don't know much about your enemy, so I apologize that I can't do much." He said. I closed my eyes, knowing that he has a right to know.

I turned to him and said, "If you want to know, talk to Stark or Thor, the big god in the other room. It's just too painful to talk about. I'm sorry." He gave me a small smile, knowing what I'm going through. T'Challa left the room, most likely to talk to either Tony or Thor.

I pulled my shirt up just until I could see where my batteries were located. I instinctively put a hand over it. But when I did, I had a weird vision come up on my screen in my head.

 _"How could you fail this?!"_ Loki said to a damaged Ultron.

 _"I did not mean for this to happen. I would have gotten her if he-"_

 _"Petty excuses. I thought that I could trust you in this. Maybe I just have to do it myself."_ Loki walked out and then it went black.

After it went black, a huge headache formed in the human part of my brain. _What the hell does he want from me?!_ I internally screamed.

From the black, came another vision. It was from a factory. I was there, walking through, looking for something, but I didn't know what exactly. Ultron was there.

I could feel tears coming to my eyes, so I placed my hands over my eyes. But the vision continued.

He had me right where he wanted. Correction: he had me where Loki wanted me. Then Tony showed up out of nowhere. All of a sudden, everything turned black. I felt arms on my shoulders and tensed up.

"Miranda. It's only me." I heard a voice. My computer component was overheating from the stress and anxiety. Once I finally recognized the voice, I eased up. "Miranda. Calm down. Everything is fine. No one is going to hurt you." I opened my eyes and saw Tony and Steve comforting me. How I ended up on the floor, I do not know.

"What happened, Miranda?" Steve finally asked.

"I-I don't know. I got a vision of Loki saying something to Ultron. Then I got them memory back of the fight." I barely managed to say. Tony and Steve helped me onto my bed and basically fell asleep when my head hit the pillow.

I could tell that my sleep was going to be interrupted… a lot.

 **Hey! I decided to bring in T'Challa because I was running out of characters that are normally around Miranda. Who else should I bring in? Note: Only using characters from Captain America: Civil War, but the villains will be from various Marvel movies.**

 **Until next time, Bye!**


	7. New Tensions Arise

**Hello! Thanks for the reading the story. Here is Chapter Seven!**

 **I do not own any of the characters from the Marvel Universe.**

 **Enjoy!**

My slumber was just wonderful. I kept waking up at random times of the night from a nightmare or an image. Some were from that battle I was in (the battle which was erased from my memory). The rest, well, from Loki and Ultron when I was under their power.

Everyone is usually up by 8, but I've been up since 4. When I had enough of the images, I said screw it and went to the main room. Nobody else was up, so I was alone. I walked to the window to look at the city below. People were already up going to wherever they had to go. I smiled knowing that the people would be safe if I was to ever go back again against my will.

"Miranda? You should be resting because you haven't healed enough." I heard someone say. I turned to see Thor rubbing his eyes and walking towards me.

"Sorry to wake you. I'm fine. I just needed to clear my head." I told him. He knows what his brother has done to me. Once I had trust of everyone here, I promised that Thor could be the first to have a shot at him.

"I understand. This whole thing is just a big mess. But we did get a friend from him." He reassured me. I smiled and went to go hug him. Even though he may a big meanie on the outside, he is big softie around us… well, mostly me. "You should get some sleep Miranda. Nothing will hurt you. We will protect you." He said.

"Thank you." I tell him after the hug. I head back to my room to get some sleep. Well, at least try to.

I woke up at around 9. My alarm clock usually went off at 7:30, but someone must have unplugged while I was sleeping. At least the images didn't come back. I should probably go to the main room.

Everyone was up. Wanda and Vision came back and were talking with a few others. Stark was in the kitchen with Steve and Sam. I decided to visit them to make sure Tony wasn't messing anything up.

"Miranda. How are you feeling?" Steve said when I walked in. He was occupied with a fruit platter of some sort. Sam was rifling through the fridge for something. Tony was sitting on one of the bar stools to the middle island, reading something through the screen.

"Better. But I keep getting these headaches that last for seconds. I've tried everything and they haven't gone away." I said sitting on the stool next to Tony. Steve looked up from the platter, which was now in front of me. Sam got a glass of apple juice and handed it to me.

"It could be the weather. We're due for a storm in a few hours." Steve suggested. I took a piece of cantaloupe and started to eat. _When was the last time I ate something?_ I asked myself.

"Or it could be something else…" Tony mumbled while drinking some water. I would have asked what he meant, but there was suddenly ringing throughout the computer part of my brain. I instantly placed my palms on my temples and closed my eyes. The last time this happened is when I was under _his_ control.

Tony placed a hand on my shoulder and Steve came to the other side of the island. I could tell Sam went to get the others.

The ringing stopped, but then a video started. I looked up and opened my eyes, but couldn't see anything but the video.

"Just wanted to check in on you. Expect a visit before 3 this afternoon. See you then." Loki said, then disappeared.

Once the video stopped, I blinked a few times to get used to my surroundings. Nat, Thor, and Clint were now in the room. Nat and Thor were in front of me, while Clint and Steve were to my right and Tony to my left.

"Miranda? What happened?" Natasha asked urgently. I tried to relax and tell her, but something was preventing me. It wasn't like I was scared to tell her, but something was mentally stopping me. And it wasn't me.

"You can tell us. We're here to help you." Thor said. I looked up at him, and saw concerned mixed with sadness.

"I… I can't tell you." I finally managed to say. Me trying to tell them was like knowing a secret, but being trapped in a room with no ways in or out.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked me. I shook my head and tried to say something, but nothing came out. Suddenly, Tony put the screen to my head and looked at it.

"Hm. Seems like a blockage. Something… scratch that. _Someone_ is preventing us from telling her." He said. Maybe there is an entrance to the room.

"But who?" Clint trailed off as he figured something out. Soon, everyone that was in the room figured it out. I had more information to tell them, but _he_ is preventing me from telling them. I put a finger to the counter and tried to trace a "3", but my finger wouldn't move. This isn't good.

"What do we do now? Miranda knows something that we don't and we can't get it from her thanks to that blockage." Nat said. I suddenly thought of something.

I took the screen from Tony and placed my hand on the screen. Everything in my computer component came up, and I tried to find the file of the video that Loki sent. My friends around me were confused, but didn't stop me. Once I found it, I tried to open it, but it had a lock on it. I placed the screen down in annoyance.

Tony realized what I did and picked up the screen. "Banner and I will get working on this right away. We should really have someone with Miranda at all times just in case. Thor?" Tony said while looking at him. Thor nodded and Stark immediately left the kitchen. Clint, Steve and Nat left once they made sure I was alright.

"Everything is going to be ok. Nothing will happen to you." Thor said once everyone left. I smiled and looked up at him.

"If I do go back…" I stopped. I didn't know how to say the next part. If I was capable of tears, I would be crying by now. "Don't hesitate if you have the chance, please." I finally said.

"What are you talking about Miranda?" After he said that, he finally realized what I meant. "No. I won't do that. You are everything to us."

"I knew you would say that." I said. I meant to ask Thor this for a while now, but I knew he was going to say no. "Anyway, I need to talk to someone in Queens." I said, changing the subject.

"I'll go with. But I need to talk with Stark before we leave." I nod and head to the main room while Thor went to Tony's lab area.

"Miranda. Ndibona wena kakuhle **(I see you are well in Xhosa)** " Someone said when I entered.

"T'Challa? I thought you went back to Wakanda yesterday." I said, astonished.

"I decided to stay in the city. I need a vacation from work anyway." He replied. "I can not stay here thanks to my body guards. I practically had to pay them to let me come up here alone." I laughed and so did he.

"So, I guess Tony told you everything that has happened?" He nodded and I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I am very sorry. I wish that I was informed earlier. I could have done someone to help." He managed to say. I put a hand up to him.

"It's alright. You being here is enough. Hey, want to come to Queens with me? I want you to see more than just the tower on your vacation." I suggested. He smiled and nodded. "Great. Once Thor comes back, we can leave. Tony put a rule into place after what happened this morning." I then told him everything that happened, leaving out the parts that I couldn't tell for obvious reasons.

"Wow. I am very sorry. But, may I ask what is causing you to not tell anyone about the video?" He asked.

"Tony and Banner, another scientist, are going through the files in the computer component and tried to get into the corrupted file." I explained. He nodded. We sat on the couch and talked some more until Thor came back.

"Ready to go?" Thor said when he walked in the room. I stood up and so did T'Challa. "Who is he?" Thor asked.

"I am T'Challa, son of T'Chaka. King of Wakanda." He said and extended a hand out towards Thor.

"I am Thor, son of Odin. Owner of the Mjolnir." He shook his hand. I could tell they were trying to out power each other.

"Alright, before you become best buddies and leave, I need to be back before… a certain time." I said. I obviously couldn't say the time. I felt another headache coming on, probably from Tony going through the computer part.

I started to walk to the elevator and they followed behind me. Once we reached the main floor, Thor led us to the "garage" area. There were 3 Quinjets there, and we took the first one.

By now, it was noon. I hoped that we would be back and Tony gets into the file in time.

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The next few chapters may be delayed further because some circumstances.**

 **Until next time, Bye!**


	8. Time is Running Out (Thor-Miranda POV)

**Hello! This chapter is when Thor went to go talk to Stark and Banner in the last chapter. Let's just say, a new character will be coming in next chapter. Stay tuned!**

 **I do not own any of the characters from the Marvel Universe.**

 **Enjoy! (Thor and Miranda POV)**

"I'll go with. But I need to talk with Stark before we leave." Miranda nods her head and I head to Stark's lab.

"Tony… we have an issue." I said once I enter the room. He turns towards me and raises an eyebrow. Bruce continued to look at whatever he was looking at.

"Starbucks isn't bringing back the Pumpkin Spice Latte? Oh man. That is an issue." He replied and spun around to look at the screen.

"Stark. I mean it. We have a real issue." By now, he was testing my patience like always. But this time, I would knock him out if I had to. I need answers.

"Calm down demi-god. I was kidding. What's going on?'

"Why would Miranda ask that if she were to ever go back to not hesitate?" I finally asked him. He stopped what he was doing and did a side glance towards me. Bruce also stopped and looked at Stark.

"Looks like Loki is planning something big and she can't tell us." Banner spoke up.

"Thanks Captain Obvious. He's keeping his plans a secret for a reason." Tony replied to Bruce.

"Enough you two. We have a serious issue." I came in between the two. "Anything yet Stark?" I asked.

"Hm. I have yet to open it. Why would he send a file through her? I mean, you do that in emails, but it's not usually encrypted like this…" He trailed off.

The screen Bruce was looking at turned red out of nowhere. Tony looked over and walked to the screen. Banner was looking through handwritten notes and flipping through papers.

"What's going on?" I asked the both of them. They seemed to not notice me and stared at the screen. Numbers were scrolling up and down, left and right. I did not understand any of this, nor will I ever. Images kept coming up, but disappearing as quick as they came up. I raised an eyebrow in confusion as the images were random.

"Uh… Tony? Why are the numbers counting down instead of up? I've never seen the numbers go into the negatives." Bruce said.

"Seems like he knows we're here. Do a reboot, but save the files offline on another screen." Bruce nodded and Tony went back to the original screen.

"What is going on?!" I demanded. Tony then turned fully towards me and smiled. I rolled my eyes. I was about to kill him once and for all.

"We may or may not have just gotten into the file." His smile got bigger and he went back to the screen. I decided that I was going to be more confused than when I walked in here. So, I walked out and went to go find Miranda.

 **(Since you all know this part, you can skip it if you would like)**

I leave Stark's lab and head to the main room. When I get there, I see Miranda with a man I never seen before. I squinted my eyes once Miranda saw me walk in.

"Ready to go?" Both Miranda and this man stood up and I approached them. "Who is he?" I asked her.

"I am T'Challa, son of T'Chaka. King of Wakanda." He extended a hand towards me. I was tempted to get the hammer and hit him with it.

"I am Thor, son of Odin. Owner of the Mjolnir." I said while shaking his hand. Hopefully he knows his place.

"Alright before you become best buddies and leave, I need to be back before… a certain time." Miranda said. She never said the time, and I knew why. Miranda started to walk to the elevator and me and T'Challa followed.

When we got to the bottom floor, I lead them to the area we have the Quinjets. There were 3 of them today, and we took the first one.

 **(The repeat part if over. Continue)**

I fly the Quinjet while Miranda was giving me directions. The visitor stayed in the back, trying not to get in my way.

Once we reached Queen, Miranda made the jet invisible and we parked on the room of an apartment building. We all got out of the jet and I stayed my distance from him.

"Thor, take this." Miranda handed me an ear piece and I raised my eyebrow. "You will stay up here. People will get suspicious if you walk down there." I nodded my head and put the piece in. I was getting a little jealous that she took him instead of me. "Please behave yourself. If we're not back by…" She trailed off.

"An hour. Then we have to get you back to Stark to see if he has found something." She nodded and so did T'Challa. They walked to the door on the roof while I just went back into the jet.

 **~~~ (Miranda)**

I could tell that Thor didn't approve of my decision, but I knew he understood. T'Challa and I walked down the stairwell and looked for a certain one. Once I found it, I knocked on the door.

"Hello. Who are you two?" A woman in her early 50's answered the door. I smiled knowing exactly who this was.

"You must be Ms. May. Nice to meet you." I extended my hand and she shook it with skepticism. "You are Peter's aunt, right?" I asked.

"Yes. Is he in trouble?" She shook my hand and crossed her arms across her chest.

"No, no. Nothing of the sort. I'm here in place of Mr. Stark. He had a meeting to go to. So, I am here to discuss with Peter some things regarding what the applied for." Yes, I know I lied. But I need help from him for what's coming next.

"Of course. Please, come in. Make yourself comfortable. He should be home soon." Ms. May said. I walked in and T'Challa followed. "If I may ask, who is this? Someone with Tony also?"

"Yes. This is…" I mumbled off trying to think of a name. Of course with Tony going through my files, I can't think straight.

"I am Johnny. I'm Mr. Stark's second assistant after Michelle here." T'Challa spoke up. May smiled and we sat on the couch. I raised an eyebrow towards him, and he smiled. _Peter, please hurry, we don't have much time_ , I thought.

After about 20 minutes past, I started to lose hope. We still had less than 3 hours until what Loki was planning, but we need time. And that is not our friend now.

T'Challa stood up and said that he needed to make a phone call. He stepped out of the hallway and I was left alone with May.

"So, what made you being an assistant for Mr. Stark?" Ms. May said all of a sudden.

"Hm? Oh. I was basically out of a job and my family was in rough times." I managed to say. I couldn't tell her. I didn't trust her fully yet.

"That's horrible. Peter's gone through tough times in his life. His parents died at a young age, so he lived with my husband and I. But Ben, my husband, died when Peter was in high school. I could just imagine what you were going through." She put a hand on my shoulder and I gave her a small smile. _If only you knew._

My phone buzzed and saw it was from T'Challa. He said that the boy was on his way up. _Finally_. I took a sip of water and sure enough, he walked through the door.

"The craziest thing happened today. There were these kids on the corner-" He stopped once he saw I was there. I tried and succeeded in placing my fake identity in his mind. But that cost me a lot of energy.

"Hello Peter Parker." I said. His jaw basically hit the floor. "I'm here for in place of Tony Stark. He wishes he could come, but something came up."

"Oh. Um. Yea. I-I wasn't expecting anything from Mr. Stark. I hope he got my emails…" He trailed off, getting confused with the fake ID I put into him.

"What have you been hiding from me Peter? A grant for the September Foundation? And getting approved?!" She smiled at Peter, excited for her nephew. Ok, I may have but in a fake ID in her too.

"Wow… Um. Ok. That's cool. So, is there money in this grant or…?" He asked me. I smiled and turned towards May.

"Can I have about 5 to 10 minutes with him? We should discuss somethings privately first." She nodded and I got up. Peter took that notion and he led me to his room. Once we were both in the room, I locked the door behind us.

"This isn't about the grant… Is it?" Peter looked up at me.

"Nope. I have a favor to ask. And it involves a lot of science." I took a seat on the chair at the foot of his bed. I looked to my left to see a small computer set up. "You don't have the new model out yet?" I asked.

"I'm trying to save up to get one. It's really expensive." He said. I walked up to it and placed my hand over the CPU portion. I was basically changing everything inside of it so it was updated. _Tony, if you can hear this, sorry if I'm using too much_.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Once I was done, I sat back down and he was confused as ever. I decided to let down the fake ID thing. It wasn't going to help him anymore. Plus, I needed to save energy.

"Nothing. So, what do you know about batteries? For say, batteries that need to be upgraded." I said. He squinted his eyes at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"I swear your eyes were brown before. Now they are like an icy blue…" He trailed off, obviously mesmerized. I shook my head and my eyes should have went back to brown.

"Peter. I need your help." As I finished saying that, my phone went off. I looked to see a text from T'Challa. _The "god" says that Tony has something. We need to go back now_.

"Is everything alright?" Peter asked.

"Sort of. How would you like taking a trip to Midtown Manhattan?"

 **I decided to bring in that character this chapter. I was just too excited writing this. So, disregard the new character next chapter. Also, I may be delayed in writing the next chapters. Sorry!**

 **Until next time, Bye!**


	9. The Start of an Old Conflict

**Hello! Sorry for the delay. I had a ton of stuff to do and I couldn't write. I am really sorry!**

 **Anyway, I don't own any of the characters from the Marvel Universe.**

 **Enjoy!**

Once we reached the "hangout" as Stark called it, we only had like 30 minutes left. Of course Peter resisted getting on the Quinjet for an hour, and we had to make stops because Thor wanted pizza. So, I hoped and prayed that Tony had something useful.

"Where were you guys? We've been waiting." Bruce greeted us at the elevator.

"Long story, but we don't have time. What does Tony have?" I asked. I started to walk to the lab and Bruce followed after me. Thor, Peter and T'Challa followed a few steps back.

"Well, we got the file…" Good so far. "He managed to open the file…" Ok, that's good. "But we haven't opened it yet." I rolled my eyes. Tony is a pain in my behind.

"Peter, follow. Thor, T'Challa, stay here just in case." They raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't protest.

We reached the lab and Tony was staring at the screen, rubbing his temples. I could tell that he was stressed. I would've walked up to him, but I suddenly lost a lot of energy. Bruce was there next to me to hold me up, and I put a hand up to my forehead. Tony turned around and immediately rushed towards me.

"Miranda? Are you ok? What's going on?" I tried to tell Tony, but then I heard a crash that came from the common room. There was shouting and other noises. Peter was running around frantic, not knowing what to do. I would have gone to investigate, but a green ray came at me and launched me to the back wall. I momentarily blacked out.

When I came to, Tony was suited up, Peter somehow got a suit, and Thor was to my right. There was a mix of blue and green rays coming from the common room. Thor helped me up and we tried to make our way to the back elevator, but I suddenly heard a noise.

"Where are you going Miranda? I thought that _we_ would show up early as a surprise." I heard it say. I turned around and immediately ducked. A green ray was shot at me, but I just barely managed to miss it. Thor threw his molinjor in the direction, but the hammer flew right back to him. He was confused, but we didn't have time. My battery was running low and I didn't have much left.

"Miranda! Take Peter and get out of here! We'll take care of them!" I heard Tony say. I would have gone to go help him, but the beeping was flashing in front of my eyes already.

I managed to find Peter and we went down the back stair case. He was confused, and I couldn't exactly explain anything right now. There were robots coming up, so Peter shot webs at them since I couldn't use any of my "abilities."

"Miranda is it? What was that about?" He said once we reached the bottom and was outside. He was catching his breath while I tried to calm down the computer component.

I started from the beginning. I gave him the basic details about Loki and Ultron. He didn't really understand, but I expected that.

A robot came in front of us and Peter was still trying to comprehend what I said. So, he wasn't paying attention. I couldn't really move because I needed to save my energy. All of a sudden, a yellow beam hit the robot and he disintegrated. I raised an eyebrow and saw Vision standing there. I instantly relaxed, but almost lost my balance again.

"Miranda? What's going on? What happened?" He said while holding me up. Peter finally realized what happened.

"I-" I tried to tell him but then saw him standing behind Vision. He must've seen my fear, but I saw Vision's eyes go green. I tried to close my eyes and not look, but I could feel the force. Peter suddenly pulled me away and the force was gone. I must've told Peter about that detail.

"Why are you resisting? I made you. You can't leave." Loki said. Vision's eyes returned back to his normal color. I must've blinked when Vision turned around and Loki was gone. I was basically sitting on the ground and having the wall support me. Peter sat down next to me.

"Parker, I didn't mean to drag you into this. I was hoping that we would have time before he showed up." He looked at me with a small smile.

"It's ok. This got me out of homework anyway." I laughed and immediately regretted it. That blast that sent me into the wall must've hit my ribs and batteries. The blinking never stopped in my eyes and I tried to limit my energy. I pulled up my shirt to show where my batteries were.

"This is what I meant about batteries by the way." Peter was amazed, finally realizing what I meant about a computer component.

"I've never seen that before. That's cool." I continued to explain why I needed new ones and Vision stood, looking around for other things.

"I guess we should get back to Stark." Vision and Peter helped me up. Hawkeye rounded the corner of the building and shot an arrow. Thank god that Vision moved me out of the way in time. I could see green from his eyes. I knew that I just had to help him, but I don't think I have enough energy.

"Who is he?!" Peter yelled when the arrow almost hit him in the face.

I walked up to Clint with the rest of the energy that I had. He had an arrow drawn at me, but didn't release. I hovered my hand just above his forehead. I could see the green go into the air, and his eyes returned to normal. Clint put down the arrow and took a breath. I almost fainted.

"We need to get you up to Mr. Stark, now." Vision said. Clint took my right arm while Vision took my left. Peter walked in front of us just in case someone tried to pull something.

Once we finally reached the top, everything was in disarray. Tony was leaning against the counter, armor practically broken. Thor was tending to some cuts on his arms and helped T'Challa with other injuries.

"Where did everyone go?" Clint said. I looked at him with confusion. Tony turned around and walked over to us.

"I think the real question is where did you go? You were here right before he showed up." Tony said. I put my head down, wanting them to stop, but I didn't have the energy to say anything. Tony must've say me, because he mumbled an apology to Clint.

"Fury was talking about a briefing in the Helicarrier two hour ago. Everyone must've went besides us." Vision told us. Now I get it. Loki took over Fury to get everyone out of here when I returned. Figures. Clint must've figured it out and said what I thought aloud.

"What is with this guy anyway? What does he want from you?" Peter said and looked at me. I looked up and bit my lip. Vision and I looked at each other. It was time to tell Clint, Thor, Clint, Peter, and T'Challa.

"Because I have an infinity stone…"

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger! I was lucky enough to get time to write this chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Until next time, Bye!**


	10. The Past Always Comes Back

**Hello! Sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger. One: I didn't know how to continue the story. Two: I practically have no time to write now. I am really sorry. I'll try my best to get chapters out, but don't hate me, please.**

 **As always, I do not own any of the characters from the Marvel Universe.**

 **Enjoy!**

"You have a what?" Peter said. Of course he didn't understand.

"An infinity stone." Vision replied. He went on and on about what the stone was. I blocked out most of it because I needed energy.

"But, if you have something valuable, why did he let you go in the first place?" Parker asked. That was a good question. I didn't even really know the answer to that question.

"Before we do anything else, we need to get Miranda to someplace safe. After that, we need to know where everyone is at all times now." Tony wrapped up. I couldn't exactly see anything besides flashing and blurs. I probably blacked out after that.

After some time, I woke up. I was in my room and the door was locked, probably from the outside. When I need to "recharge", Vision knows that no one is to bother me. _How thoughtful_. Peter's question came back to my mind. I didn't have a real answer. My best guess would be because I somehow defied his power. What made me defy, I don't have a clue. I remember a time when I was under his power, and my mission was to kill the Avengers.

It was a late night. I was given commands by Loki to specifically kill Stark and Rogers that evening. During the day, I was planning my attack and when they were most vulnerable. But somehow, they knew I was coming ahead of time. It was a few years from when I had my computer component.

Alright. Time out. A story within a story now. So, supposedly, I had my computer component put in when I was around 11 years old (human years). Ever since that day, I could never remember a single memory before that. I never knew if I had a family, or I was actually made by him. But anyway, back to the other story.

That night, I left Loki's compound and headed to Stark tower. At the time, everyone just got back from a mission the night before. I knew that they were tired and couldn't really do much. When I reached the tower, something told me that this isn't going to work out right. I asked Ultron to get me minions to help, but he denied. And asking Loki wasn't an option.

I opened the front door and saw a receptionist behind the front desk. She was very intently working, but that wasn't going to last. I walked up to her and placed my index finger on her forehead. She immediately blacked out and fell to the ground.

I proceeded to the elevator. I heard it running, and assumed that someone was coming down based on the sounds. A few moments later, Sam Wilson came out and went to investigate the receptionist. I came up behind him and fought him. He put up a good fight, but I had more experience. I pinned him under the desk and headed for the stairwell.

Once I reached the top where the "common room" was, I stopped. _What was I doing?_ I all of a sudden came out of Loki's power. That hasn't happened before. Loki must've sensed something and sent a shock though my computer which put me back under his control.

I scanned the wall in front of me to find every Avenger sitting around a table. Last time they did that, Ultron was "introduced" to the group. You'd think that they would learn the first time. I made myself invisible, opened the door, and walked in.

"How come the stairwell door opened?" I heard someone say. Clint got up and went to the door. When he got close enough, I pushed him through the doorway and locked the door. I turned to see all of them standing up and getting weapons. I then headed to the kitchen. I made myself visible and sat on the counter, looking at the newspaper that was there.

"Who the hell are you? How did you get in here?" I saw Tony Stark standing there, dumbfounded. He didn't have his armor. This was going to be easy.

"The name's Miranda. That's all you need to know. Last words?" As I was saying this, I got off the counter and walked closer to him. He hit the wall, and I could tell that he just realized that my eyes were neon green.

Captain's shield came flying in and I managed to duck before it could hit me. Tony tried to push me back, but I sent him flying across the kitchen. Steve Rogers ran in and tried to get me off balance. I knocked him back and saw Natasha Romanoff coming at me. I had commands to kill Stark and Rogers, but I didn't know whether or not to kill the others.

I ran out of the kitchen to find Thor, Clint Barton, and Bruce Banner standing in front of me. I rolled my eyes and went invisible. They went confused and fought each one so they wouldn't go after me. I went visible and decided to go back to Loki. I already sustained enough injuries. Loki wasn't going to be happy with me.

The rest of the night and the next morning was a blur. I only remember getting tortured, then someone throwing me though the glass front of Stark tower. The receptionist got up from her chair and immediately called upstairs. I must've used the wrong "spell" for her last night to be here today.

I tried to get up, but failed. There was blood coming from cuts I had and there was flashing behind my eyes. I turned to see Thor just coming from the elevator. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

When I came to, I had the worst headache ever. I tried to get up, but I was strapped to a metal table. _Great._ There was one way glass to my right along with a door, and screens that wouldn't stop beeping to my left. The door opened and I saw Steve with his shield held defensively.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" He asked me. I tried to say something, but I was confused myself. Last time this happened is from last night when I wasn't under his power.

"What is going on in here?" I heard someone say. I turned to see Tony standing next to Steve. _I'd like to ask myself that same question._ "Answer his question."

"I honestly don't know." I told both of them. They were confused and weren't buying what I was saying. Tony walked to my left and messed with a dial on a screen. All of a sudden, a shock went through my human part of my body and basically almost blacked out again. "Loki…" I managed to saw while getting shocked.

"What about him?" Steve asked. I took a deep breath, not knowing what to do. Commands went through my mind of what Loki told me and my conscience telling me to tell them the truth.

"Loki and Ultron are working together…" I said. Tony leaned over me and looked my eyes. He stepped back, confused.

"Your eyes were neon green last night. Now they're brown. How is that possible? They didn't look like contacts either." He said.

"I have three 'settings'. Green means under his control. Blue means getting commands or someone is going through my head. Brown means that I'm normal."

"How do we know if that's the truth? How can we trust you after what you pulled last night?" Steve said while walking up to me.

"I guess you don't. There is no way for me to prove to you that I'm not under Loki's control." I decided that I should tell them everything from the beginning. Well, from what I remember.

After I finished telling them that, I could tell that Steve didn't really believe me, but Tony somewhat did. They left the room and I was back to being alone. I tried to get the straps off, but the only reason was because it was cutting into my arms and legs.

All of a sudden, Thor came busting in and held the Mjolnir to my throat. Tony ran in behind him, trying to stop him. There was a lot of pressure from the hammer, and I was screwed if he dropped it. I could see that his eyes were neon green now instead of blue ones.

"Green… eyes… Thor…" I managed to say before the pressure was too much. Steve came in right after Tony and they ripped Thor from me. I started to breathe, but the flashing came back. Next thing I knew, I was unconscious again.

When I came to, I was now laying in a bed. I sat up and immediately regretted it. I placed my hands on my temples and tried to get rid of the migraine. Tony must've came in and sat at the foot of the bed facing me. Once it passed, I looked at him confused. He handed me a pill and some water. I once again looked at him confused and denied the pill.

"Just take it. It will help with the headache and help you heal." He kept insisting, but I never took it. I've seen pills like that, and brought up bad memories.

"I will not take it. It brings horrible thoughts…" I don't know how or why, but I told him more about what Loki did to me.

"Two things. One, why are you telling me all of this? If you're supposed to be under his control, how did you defy it and why tell me?"

"I don't know. Something is telling me that I can trust you. And I understand if you will never trust me." After talking, he decided it was time to leave. When he got to the doorway, I remembered something. "What was the second thing?"

"Why did your eyes flicker from green to brown to green when you looked at me last night?" He left the room and I felt my jaw hit the ground. _He's only kidding… right?_ Crap.

 **(This is the end of the story. Didn't want to confuse for the next part)**

Someone knocking on the door made me leave my thoughts. I looked around to find my room in the present day. Thinking back to those days always left me lightheaded and confused.

"Can I come in?" I heard someone say. I told the person sure. Tony walked in with food and set it on the nightstand next to my bed.

"What made you trust me Tony?" He looked at me, either confused about the question or that I just asked something.

"Like, specifically?" I nodded. "Well, you telling me what happened since he put in the computer helped. I don't really know. Something just told me to trust you."

"Even after what I did to you guys that one night?" I asked.

"When I saw the green eyes, I figured it was contacts or something. But when they flickered..." He paused. "I knew there was a human under your actions. He was using you to get to us."

"When I was on that table, why did you shock me?"

He opened his mouth, but closed it again. Tony then took a deep breath. I don't know, something must've come over me. Just like something did to Thor. Thank god you said something in time though. But, enough of that. Why didn't you tell us about the infinity stone before?"

"Because I just figured it out. A human can't really live with more than half of them a computer. When I saw Vision's eyes go green because of him, I realized that I have one. That is how I'm here today. And I found out that there was another stone found in space. So, a total of four have been found out of six." He was totally confused now.

"You should get some more rest and heal up. We'll talk about that more later." He kissed my forehead and left. I took some food from the table next to me and I realized something.

Tony made me defy Loki's power…

 **Thank you all for reading! If you have any suggestions, feel free to message me. I'm open for ideas.**

 **Until next time, Bye!**


End file.
